Misunderstandings
by OP Inc
Summary: Luffy surprises the crew with his plans and announcement.


AN: This idea popped into my mind while I was writing a chapter for my other fic Typical OC's. (yay advertisment)

I liked it so much that I decided to write a full fic.

Anyway, R&R&Enjoy.

Misunderstanding

Luffy was about to head off on another adventure with his crew, leaving his girlfriend behind. Usually she would be crying at his departure, but this time she seemed unusually shy. "Luffy.", she whispered his name. "What's wrong Hancock?", Luffy asked beginning to worry about her. "Well….I was wondering i- i-if", she began to stutter as she looked up at Luffy. She saw him smiling at her and got the courage to finish her question. "Well I want to sleep with you.", Hancock whispered. "Okay, we can do that when I return from my adventure.", Luffy smiled as he headed for the Sunny.

**A couple of months later:**

Luffy and his crew had just finished another adventure as the Pirate King's crew and were headed back to Amazon Lily to celebrate. The strawhats were talking about the first thing they would do when they get home.

"I'm going to tell Kaya about our intense adventure.", Usopp smiled. "I'm going to count how much treasure I collected.", Nami happily said. Sanji got a nosebleed thinking about what he was going to do. "I think I might write a new book.", Robin informed. "Train.", Zoro grunted. "I'm going to host a concert, where people will throw their panties at me. Yohohohohoho.", Brooke laughed. "I'm going to work on my top secret project, The Flying Sunny!", Franky exclaimed as he posed. "With the things we found, I think I can cure cancer.", Chopper excitedly said. Everyone then turned to Luffy, to see what he would say. "I'm going to sleep with Hancock. Shishishishi." , Luffy laughed.

"WHAT!", Sanji bellowed as he snapped out of his perverted daydream. Nami's and Usopp's jaws hit the ground at hearing the news. Robin chuckled, while Franky and Brooke congratulated him on getting to see Hancock's panties. Zoro's expression remained stotic, while Chopper didn't see what the big deal was.

"What's the wrong with you guys.", Luffy asked as he saw the crew's reactions as strange. "Luffy, I won't let you spoil that beautiful goddess. Don't even think about it." ,Sanji angrily demanded. "I encourage you to do it captain. You may enjoy what happens.", Robin continued to chuckle. "You shouldn't be telling him to do stuff like that Robin. ", Nami yelled. "Luffy you shouldn't do this.", Nami said as she turned toward Luffy. "Why not?", Luffy asked confused. "Because if you do, you'll no longer be innocent.", Nami informed him. "But I'm not innocent. Shishishishi.", Luffy laughed.

The whole crew gasped at this shocking news. They never expected Luffy of ever doing something like that. "One time I was really hungry and stole a piece of meat. Also I'm a pirate so I can't be innocent, since I'm always kicking ass.", Luffy continued on. "We're not talking about that kind of innocence.", Nami yelled as she hit Luffy over the head.

"When you sleep with someone, you lose something Luffy bro. And depending on the innocence of the person you're sleeping with, you may take some-" "Shut up.", Sanji interrupted as he kicked Franky in the face. "Yohohohoho. What Franky was trying to say, is that sleeping with someone is quite an experience.", Brooke laughed.

"Really. Well what else happens.", Luffy asked, excited by what Brooke said. "We're not having this conversation with you.", Zoro said. "Go ask your Garp if you want to know.", he added. Luffy began to pout, since now he was excited to know what would happen. Then a wonderful idea popped into his head.

"Why don't I sleep with all of you guys, so I know what to expect.", Luffy suggested as the crew's faces turned pale. "HELL NO!", everyone screamed, except for Chopper who still didn't know what was going on. "I think that's a great idea.", Chopper piqued, as now he was curious to what would happen. Zoro picked up Chopper and took him into the kitchen to explain the situation. Five minutes later, Chopper came out and yelled "HELL NO!"

"Well if you guys won't help me, then I'll find out myself.", Luffy mumbled. Sanji couldn't take that risk, so he said, "I'll tell you Luffy." _Now how do I discourage him._, Sanji thought to himself. "Well Luffy when you sleep with someone, you can't sleep with a hat on your head.", Sanji said, grinning at his lie. "Oh, that's okay. Sometimes I don't like to sleep with my hat on.", Luffy retorted. "Well then, before you sleep with someone you can't eat any meat.", Sanji said, proud of his new lie. "Then I'll just eat meat afterward.", Luffy countered. _Damn, why's the idiot so smart all of the sudden._, Sanji angrily thought to himself. "If you sleep with someone you don't wear any clothes.", Sanji yelled, fed up with trying to fool Luffy. "Shishishishi. That's okay, sometimes I sleep nude.", Luffy laughed. Sanji's face paled and he walked away, realizing his failure and the disturbing information he'd been told.

Usopp didn't really care if Luffy slept with Hancock. Usopp feared that once Luffy did, he would talk about it non-stop. Luffy constantly talked about things he liked, so he figured Luffy wouldn't shut up once he had sex. He could just imagine it now, Luffy going into grave detail about his exploits in bed. So Usopp intended to scare Luffy from doing the deed. "If you sleep with someone, they'll turn into a sea monster.", Usopp lied.

"Oh", Luffy solemnly said, "in that case Kaya must be a sea monster. I guess we'll have to kill her.", Luffy added. "What the hell are talking about?", Usopp screamed. "Hancock said that couples sleep together and since you and her are married you must sleep together. And according to you, if that happens, the other person turns into a sea monster.", Luffy informed Usopp. _Damn he got me. Is this really Luffy?_, Usopp thought to himself. "Never mind, I was joking. Hahahaha.", Usopp laughed.

After that the strawhats dropped the topic, leaving Luffy to figure it out himself. The strawhats reached Amazon Lily two hours later. They partied and celebrated for hours, before going to bed. Luffy had been waiting for this moment, at last he would see what everyone was talking about.

He crawled into bed, with a huge smile on his face. Hancock then came into the room. _Here it comes._ , Luffy thought to himself. Hancock joined him in bed and cuddled his arm. "Goodnight Luffy my love.", she said before going to sleep. _What, this is it?_, Luffy thought confused. It felt good, but wasn't as big a deal as everyone made it seemed. Luffy thought about what his friends were talking about, until he finally dozed off.

Luffy went to bid his crew farewell as they all returned to their homes. As the Sunny. sailed away, Luffy yelled to the crew, "I did it guys. And I liked it. Shishishishi", Luffy laughed. Nami shook her head, as she wouldn't be able to look at Luffy the same ever again. Sanji cried, talking about his goddess being defiled. Brooke and Franky cheered for their captain's success. Robin smiled while Usopp slapped his face. Zoro just nodded while Chopper yelled, "You better have used protection."

AN: Hope you enjoyed the story.

For anyone confused all Hancock and Luffy did in bed was ….dun dun dun... sleep.


End file.
